1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a display control device and a display control method enabling scroll control that facilitates a search for a content.
2. Background Art
The capacities of recording media have increased in these years, and along with this increase has come an increase in opportunities for users to search for contents such as photographs, moving images and music contents.
A typical way of searching contents is scrolling. A number of methods for controlling scroll for display have been proposed. For example, a method of using a touch panel to scroll contents to allow the way a contents list is displayed to be adjusted according to the scroll operation (see Patent Literature 1). Another method has been proposed in which thumbnails of contents are displayed along two axes that have different resolutions of scrolling and the thumbnails along the two axes are scrolled together (see Patent Literature 2).